stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stargate Armageddon History
This page contains the goa'uld story that led the goa'uld to the reorganization and creation of the new goa'uld empire. Goa'uld decline and First Intermediate Period In the days following the rebel Jaffa of the planet Dakara , the Goa'uld became the most complete panic: their absolute conviction of being the masters of the galaxy was definitely lesser and their dreams of power and control over billions of deportees and millions of Jaffa at their control, was definitely less. No such disaster had ever been seen. During the Asgardian wars, against Anubis and various Lord systems who have regularly tried to take full control of the entire Goa'uld territory. After the fall of Dakara, Jaffa quickly began to rebel in almost all domains in an almost coordinated way despite the lack of co-ordination between the two and the rivalries triggered by the Goa'uld in the preceding millennia. The first excellent death was that of Goa'uld Grannus, a deputy secretary of late Camulus, an ancient Sisters Lord who fell in the last years of the empire. From the chronicles found, Grannus was surrounded during a celebration and publicly killed by Jaffa himself who once served him. After him Jaffa himself began to eliminate all the remaining Goa'uld on the planet, then the rest of the Camulus domains. Other soldiers did the same and in those two years after the fall of Dakara, almost 500,000 Goa'uld were assassinated. The System Lords, Underlord, Ash'rak, Minor Servants, who was a goa'uld and in this the help to identify each goa'uld came from Tok'ra traditionally enemies of the Goa'uld. The rug lasted two years, two years of terror. At that time many of the Goa'ulds who managed to escape found shelter on the planet Harset, protected by a large fleet of ha'tak and an army still loyal to the various Goa'uld. The planet controlled by a Queen Goa'uld called Anat, has become half the secret of those who have managed to escape the persecution. This is called Terror Period. In spite of the terror that the persecution led to their followers, this period of a few years, however, saw numerous shipments by the New Mind Alliance against tau'ri for the regain of the Amarna, Leonops and Piramess planets. The latter, however, was a total defeat of the Goa'uld, who abandoned the project to occupy it. In his place a goa'uld expedition was sent with a dozen ha'tak, in the pegasus galaxy, with the purpose of creating a goa'uld enclave. Many planets of the Pegasus Galaxy are conquered before a quarrel between Ra Horakhti and Belus, forcing the latter to abandon the expedition and found its own empire. Harset Dynasty On the planet Harset despite the Goa'uld had fallen throughout the galaxy, the latter or those who had found refuge, they managed to create a society that in less than two years reached its peak, a fleet of several dozen ha They protected the planet from any external intrusion, while 1,000,000 jaffa maintained the order and control of the planet's surface. There were numerous attempts to trace the planet by the Tok'ra and their allies, initially unsuccessful until a tok'ra infiltrated in the Pelops line, was able to identify the planet and divulge its location. At the same time, Anat, who later became a consort of Ba'al, saw the extraction of the latter by tok'ra and the centering of powers in his hand. Despite this, the queen wanted to share the government with a goa'uld college ex System Lord including Khnum, Achàman and several others. The college maintained the security of the site apparently while numerous losses were occurring in a secondary outpost in which many persecuted goa'ulds had sheltered. A fleet was sent to retrieve some survivors, but the latter was defeated and to avoid the capture, the jaffas present in the ships ha'tak, decided collective suicide by destroying every single ship. The news of the fall of the main outpost of the New Mind Alliance (so called the Harset alliance) was a tough blow to the goa'uld council on the planet to break the goa'uld opinion in two parts. A militaristic current would have wished to fight to resist, while the latter would have tried mediation with rebels. Between these two currents, a subterranean movement, was born around the figure of Khnum. The latter, an ancient and small System Lord meanwhile, traced a number of planets to create temporary outposts to save the Goa'uld progeny from extinction. Having identified many suitable sites, Khnum decided to warn the cynthia of the opportunity to move in secret the Goa'uld progeny born in those months on the planet Harset, but the cynical instead of endorsing this possibility ordered the ceasing of any such activity And keep goa'uld queens on planet Harset. The situation, however, worsened considerably because Anat and the council understood that Harset's location had become known to their enemies. He was sent to the Commando Stargate, a delegation to take time, but in response, the tok'ra captured the delegation and killed the goa'uld they were sending by sending a message indicating their arrival. Instead of launching the evacuation of the planet, the deliberate council decided to attack large-scale planets of the Free Nation and hoping to destroy their fleet in order to reduce enemy ships. Though the battle was initially in favor of the Goa'uld, soon the Tau'ri's spaceships were able to reverse the situation by eliminating almost all the ha'tak sent to fight. The news of the loss of the fleet further offended the board, but worsening the situation was the sudden attack of enemy fleets directly on Harset. Without warning to the council, Khnum picked up all the Goa'uld queens, aided by some twenty goa'uld, and broke for the planet Kom Ombo, distracting the documentation of the existence of that outpost. In the following hours, the disappearance of the queens went second and the attack of forces tau'rì, Jaffa and Tok'ra, the Alliance New Mind ceased to exist. The planet Harset was heavily bombed and the survivors passed by weapons. In the 48 hours after the departure for the planet Kom Ombo, the Harset dynasty extinct with the death of the same Anat. Second intermediate period The first steps Apparently destroyed the last goa'uld outpost, the tau'ris discover by chance the presence of an unknown but Asgard type ship within the horizon of the events of a black hole and with difficulty, however it can pull it out, Allowing Balder, one of the last Asgards, to rebuild the Asgard civilization in the Milky Way. Asgard is thus helped by donating resources, labor, and planets while at the same time what remains of the New Mind Alliance decides to scatter again in the galaxy. In agreement, all queens are entrusted to khnum, who, after having found loyalty to the goa'uld of the planet Khenem, is back. At the same time, other Goa'ulds are beginning to regain their planets including the same Achàman. But the Tau'rì and the Free Jaffa nation succeed in killing Goa'uld Sedask aboard his ha'tak and prevent Samedi from regaining Nyambe. Among the goa'uld resumes a power hunt and plots are on the agenda. They spin the explorations of the SGC units to which Ba'al's human host joined. The latter often acts as infiltrated among the Goa'uld ranks, leading to the ultimate fall, some of the System Lord just resurrected. In the Pegasus galaxy, Ra Horakhti has stabnilized the first colonies but the Wraiths are starting to feel and see even if there are no dangerous clashes yet. Malecathi War But during an exploration by one of the SGC Units, the attention of a civilization called Malecathi, forgotten in the Galaxy Caelum, reaches the Milky Way and pitylessly attacks the outposts of the Ancients at first, and then the Free Nation Jaffa and the same Tau'rì. The war against the malevolents bursts so suddenly that the greatest powers of the galaxy are caught off guard. In these attacks, one finds horror at the ability of the Malecathi to make every planet uninhabitable, simply "crystallizing" the surface. The process is followed not only by ships sent to stop invaders, but also on planets including Chulak. This war when it seems to turn to the worst forces the Tau'rì to demand the help of the Goa'uld and System Lord Khnum in the name of the entire Goa'uld society, and is committed to signing a military alliance against the common enemies. Even so, the Goa'uld are undergoing serious defeats so much to question their future existence. But as they had come, the Malecaths abandoned the Milky Way leaving the tau'rì and a destroyed Free Nation, Jaffa, forced to negotiate with the Goa'uld about creating a space under the true and absolute control of the Goa'uld. Despite the reticence, a small Empire is named after Neo Goa'uld Empire. A new Goa'uld dynasty, or the fourth, is founded. In the Chulak accord once released from the crystallization it becomes despite the opposing views of the Goa'uld territories under the control of Goa'uld Satra. The rebuilding of the Goa'uld Empire, however, is not immune to the destruction and death of some of its exponents. New Empires New balance Even though the Almighty is almost on the verge of annihilation, the Free Nation Jaffa continues to attack the Goa'uld outposts on the borders of the new Goa'uld empire and this leads to a tightening of the galaxy's political situation. During the Goa'uld restoration, Amaterasu manages to control some of the planets once controlled by Yu Huang Shangti, while a series of terrorist attacks shed the panic among the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld Afa reappears and the planet Avnil recaptures. In the Pegasus galaxy, the Wraiths go to war against the Goa'uld led by Ra Horakhti while in the Milky Way Himmelites and the Aschen believed lost, form an alliance with the aim of defeating the Tau'rìs. The tau'ri, the goa'uld and the asgard ships are stolen, and used in attacks against legitimate owners. The Aschen betray the Himmelites and move to the planet Golla IX where they build their new capital. In the Pegasus Galaxy, the war against the Wraith ends earlier than expected and Ra Horakhti becomes the Supreme System Lord of the galaxy. In 2029, the remains of the body of the human guest of Nesmeti and of the same Goa'uld in the orbit of the Ta'netjer planet are found and identified, despite the destruction and fire damage, it is possible to clone the goa'uld and its Human host, with the purpose of sending the goa'uld to the pegasus galaxy. Though returning to life, Nesmeti does not intend to fight becoming an underlord to the Goa'uld Khnum. In 2045 a Reetou attack seeks to prevent a new summit, but the end result leads to an increase in the Goa'uld territories and the release of many planets. The Tollans make a definitive return to the planet Tollana and the galaxy is officially subdivided into superpowers. Khnum is reconfirmed Supreme System Lord of the Milky Way. Unexpectedly, Achàman, one of the most influential members of the Goa'uld Council, is deprived of his rank following a series of clashes on some of his planets, who saw him defeated and humiliated. Ending the fourth goa'uld dynasty begins the fifth, new goa'uld overwhelm the old System Lords no longer able to govern with the new standards. The Asgard civilization has recovered fully and already counts one million people. About hundred years after the Goa'uld victory in the pegasus galaxy to the Wraith damage, the Goa'uld Ra Horakhti decides to take control of the entire goa'uld rule in the pegasus galaxy. Having easily defeated the Goa'uld Belus, he eventually succeeded in submitting Briareus, but not before he informed him of a prophecy about the death of himself Ra Horakhti. This last full of rage and pride decapitrates the defeated goa'uld and takes control of 3/4 of the Goa'uld territories in the pegasus galaxy. To worsen the situation, the disputed government of Ra Horakhti raises a rebellion that really ends up killing the same Goa'uld and endangering the Goa'uld territories in the galaxy. The strongest underlord of the deceased Supreme System Lord manages to bring the situation back under control, but not after having seized a civil war and had further dealing with the Wraith. With a fragmentary situation, the Goa'uld territories are the Wraith's attention until Razvan fails to establish a new Goa'uld order in occupied territories. Categoria:Timeline